reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Spirit (Shi Feng's)
First mentioned in chapter 1947, when Shi Feng was looking through the dropped loot from the members of Miracle Guild on Karna Island. When Shi Feng used the Holy Grail to upgrade the Fire Spirit, it was unable to evolve it to Fragmented Legendary rank. Instead it was able to enhance the effects of the Fire Spirit, increasing the intelligence of the spirit at the cost of 5,000 HP. Description On top of the normal abilities of a Fire Spirit, Shi Feng's one was enhanced to summon a Tier 2 Advanced Fire Spirit with higher intelligence. The spirit would also be ten levels higher than the player who summoned it. It's current Life Rating was only slightly weaker than an Archaic Species, while it was able to rival Great Lords of the same level, due to it possessing more Spells than even a Tier 2 Elementalist. This spells are cast at 100% Completion Rate, allowing the spirit to exhibit combat power surpassing a peak expert of the same Tier. As an advanced Fire Spirit, the more Mysterious Flames it consumed, the greater it's intellect would increase. Chapter 2001 After feeding it 8 Tier 1 Mysterious Flames, the Fire Spirit evolved to a Tier 3 summon, increasing it's Attributes and allowing it to reach the Great Lord standard. After feeding it another 13 Tier 1 Mysterious Flames, it underwent a transformation and it's Life Rating improved to Archaic species. It was now able to surpass a Grand Lord of the same level. Now it required 300 Magic Crystals to summon, with a short cooldown of 30 minutes. When the Fire Spirit is summoned, a colossal crimson magic array forms in the sky above Shi Feng, dying the sky crimson while enveloping part of the battlefield. As the magic array absorbs the Mana in the surroundings, fire-type Mana is simulated, causing it to form a violent storm of Mana. The Fire Spirit emerges from the storm and turns the surrounding area (30-yards) into lava. Chapter 2001 Chapter 2022 Chapter 2047 Stats Fire Spirit, Tier 3 Archaic Species * Has the ability to fly at great speed, covering 1000 yards in a brief moment. Chapter 2048 * Has the combat standard at the late stage of the Trial Tower's fifth floor.Chapter 2001 Skills: * Tier 3 Curse, Heaven's Fall Chapter 2048 ** When activated, a 300 yard crimson magic array appears above the target, causing a massive Mana surge, as the Fire-type Mana gathers until it becomes visible. Large meteorites start to emerge from the sky, causing explosions as they collide against the ground, leaving meter deep craters filling with raging inferno as the surrounding area is set ablaze. The meteorites last for three waves. ** Cast Time: 2 seconds * Tier 3 Unnamed Spell/Curse Chapter 2048 ** When activated, magic arrays start to appear around the Fire Spirit as it gathers Mana. After a period of casting, a 400 yard crimson twofold magic array appears above the enemy before pillars of fire burst forth from the ground, devouring everything within it's effective area, while leaving a plot of scorched earth. * Tier 3 Unnamed Spell Chapter 2048 ** When activated, the Fire Spirit summons 36 spears of scorching flame, which floats in the air around it before launching it towards it's targets. The minimum range is 60 yards, and the arrows explode upon impact. * Tier 3 Curse, Scorching LaserChapter 2049 ** When activated, the Fire Spirit opens it's maw and a twofold magic array appears before it, as it gathers the Fire-type Mana in the surroundings. A miniature sun is formed, which burns those within it's range, before it is transformed into a white beam which sweeps across the field, dealing massive fire-type damage and leaving a scorched five meter deep groove in it's wake. The range of the spell extends up to 200 yards. * Tier 3 Unnamed Curse/Tier 4 Unnamed Spell Chapter 2023 ** When activated, the Fire Spirit transforms into a floating bonfire, which increases the Mana Density around Shi Feng. Two gigantic magic arrays form in the sky, before numerous massive fireballs start to pour out from the first magic array, whereas a raging inferno erupts forth from the second, which engulfs the area in a fiery hell. Category:Tools Category:Shi Feng __NOEDITSECTION__